Charmed
by twilightrocksmysocks
Summary: Bella and Edward go to separate schools that despise each other because of what they do. But what happens when some kind of strange darkness sweeps over both schools and causes them to form a truce. Much better than it sounds,promise.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I never thought how I would die. But looking into his sparkling, green eyes, I knew it was supposed to like this. I smiled up as the darkness swept over us………………………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

BPOV:

Isabella Swan,

You are recognized as a possibility for a witch. Please go to Witch Academy as soon as possible. The first day the academy starts on August 8. A few things to think about: First, all witches have powers of two of the elements. Second, from those two elements, you will have a special power that few have. To find out what your elements are, you will take a class at the academy. Third, every witch is a girl. Those girls are like your sisters. Those are the things about the academy. There, there are no rules, except for one. You must never forget this rule. You must never talk or associate with a vampire, our greatest enemy. Other than that, have a great time.

Sincerely,

Esme Rawson

The same words that ran over and over again in my head from the letter I received a week ago. It was too good to be true, and yet I believed in it. What a retard, I thought then. I had no idea how to tell my mom and dad this, but strangely when I just showed them the letter, they understood. It was as if they expected it.

I shook that thought out of my head. I was standing in the front office of the school. I took a deep breath and walked to the secretary.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Cope and how may I help you?" she said.

"Um… my name is Isabella Swan and I'm looking for my schedule." I said a little shyly.

"Well, dearie, here it is. Go through those doors to get to the cafeteria where the first day meeting starts. I hope you have a great first day."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. She's nice I thought.

I grabbed my stuff and walked through the double doors and gasped at what I saw. The cafeteria was beautiful. It looked like of what I thought of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. It was so dazzling. It looked like all four elements in their natural form were here. A narrow river with water as clear as glass shot through the middle of the cafeteria. On every wall, there was a torch of fire, but not the wild fire, the kind of fire that lulls you to sleep. On the ceiling, there were these lush plants that were gorgeous. I snapped out of my amazement. Then I felt air whoosh past my cheek, so I turned around to see what had caused it, but I couldn't find anything. Then I realized that it was one of the teacher's elements and she was showing off.

I stopped looking at the room and looked at the girls. (There were not a lot. Possibly only 18 or 20.) I gasped for the second time. They were all beautiful. Actually beautiful was an understatement. I will never look like those girls I thought when I looked away.

Perfect timing, I thought as the headmistress of the school began to speak. (She was also beautiful. Her hair was the color of wheat and was wavy and fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were large and as blue as the sky. Her face was heart-shaped and benign. She was skinny, but so were the rest of us. She was stunning.)

"Hello, my name is Esme Rawson and I would like to introduce you girls to the first day of Witch Academy. As you saw in my letter to you girls, you young ones will have two of the four elements and from those two you will have special powers which few witches in the world have. I myself control all four elements but only have a special power in three of them. In fire, my special power is I love passionately. In water, I can freeze things. In earth, I can make things grow as you see in this cafeteria. In air, all I can muster is a light breeze. I want to tell you girls that the reason why you can't interact with the vampires. Since the dawn of time, we have been enemies. Even in this modern time, we will compete with our new school and their school which is now celebrating its second year. All vampires are boys and they also have two talents, but they are not involved with the four elements. Some of your brothers go to that school and you have just now found out. Those of you who this applies to, I hope you heed this order to not talk to them or great trouble will come. One last thing about these vampires. They do not drink human blood; we just call them vampires because we have no other name. I trust you find your dorms well. Well, that is all," she smiled as she said all of this.

I looked at my schedule and saw the class which was supposed to help us find our element. I also saw my dorm and who was supposed to be in it. "Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale," I muttered. I shrugged, hoping that they were nice. I walked to the dorm that was supposed to be mine and opened the door. Inside it was stunning. There were four rooms and each was a different color. In the middle, there was a living room with a flat screen T.V. In between each room were a bathroom and then a kitchen. I dropped my bags to the floor and something rustled from one of the rooms. Suddenly, a short, skinny girl jumped on top of me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hi!! I'm Alice Cullen and I'm your roommate. Who are you?!?" she exclaimed all in one breath.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella," I said shyly, "how are you?"

She laughed and said, "I'm fine."

I finally took a good look at her and saw her hair was dark and cut short in a cute way that spiked in different directions. Her eyes were large and looked innocent. They had a beautiful color, the color of an emerald that's dark. She was short but exerted power.

Then the door opened and a girl with hair the color of gold and eyes the strangest color. They looked purple with gray flecks, but I couldn't be sure. Her lips were full and red. She was easily the prettiest girl of the school. She dropped her bags next to mine and said with a huff, "Hey ya'll, my name is Rosalie Hale. How are you guys doing?" She sounded really nice.

"Fine," Alice said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Same here," I replied, grinning.

I had a feeling I would like it here.


End file.
